


modern GoT

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Modern AU, sharing tea with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brienne's outfit is based on one of actress playing her dresses :) I have no idea how to draw Podrick, but I hope you'll like him either way!
Relationships: Podrick Payne & Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Friendship Flash Fall 2020





	modern GoT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



> Brienne's outfit is based on one of actress playing her dresses :) I have no idea how to draw Podrick, but I hope you'll like him either way!


End file.
